xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magician
The Magician (French: Le Magicien) is a French animated television series created by Florian Ferrier, Gilles Adrien, and Savin Yeatman-Eiffel, the latter of whom also served as the series' story editor. It was produced by Xilam in 1997, and distributed by Gaumont. It aired on Fox Kids in 1999, one of the few European shows to air in the US at the time. Synopsis A series of scientific discoveries and radical advances in technology have re-organized society. Taking advantage of widespread hope and optimism, the crime syndicates (chiefly under the mobster 'Black Jack' Malone) have discreetly taken control of all important positions; but they are repeatedly defeated by protagonist Ace Cooper, a famous stage-magician and superhero, and his assistant Cosmo. Plot At the dawn of the third millennium, a series of exceptional scientific and technological discoveries have swept the world into its golden age. Taking advantage of widespread optimism and general insouciance, Black-Jack and the other members of the crime syndicate, discreetly take over all of the key positions of power in this new society, and they progressively use it to their advantage. One man sees through their cheating and lying because he himself is the king of manipulators. That man is Ace Cooper, the Magician. Accompanied by Cosmo, his young partner, Zina, his faithful panther, and Vega, an incorruptible, old school police officer, the international magic star has decided to wage battle against the growing wave of corruption which lurks behind the shimmering facades of the new world. Every time a mystery seems unsolvable, whenever a dishonest politician tries to prematurely close a case, our heroes are there to make sure the combat continues! The struggle is bound to be merciless but the Magician has more than one trick up his sleeve! Cast 'Heroes' * Ace Cooper (voiced by Michael Donovan) - The hero, the main protagonist of the series and a famous stage magician. * Cosmo (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Ace Cooper's magic assistant and sidekick. * Angel (voiced by Kath Soucie) - The CPU of Ace Cooper's Magic Express. 'Villains' * Jack "Black Jack" Malone (voiced by Charles Napier) - The main antagonist of the series. ** Diamond (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - One of "Black Jack" Malone's intelligent henchmen. ** Spade (voiced by Michael Donovan) - One of "Black Jack" Malone's henchmen. ** Clockwise (voiced by Billy West) - "Black Jack" Malone's expert strategist. * "Sonny Boy" Serge (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A millionaire mobster. * Faceless (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A female assassin who was originally hired by "Black Jack" Malone to kill the Magician. 'Other characters' * Lt. Derek Vega (voiced by Charles Napier) - A police lieutenant working for the Electro City Police Department that is an old friend of Ace Cooper. * Captain Friedricks - The police captain of the Electro City Police Department who is distrustful of Ace Cooper. * Mona Malone (voiced by Kath Soucie) - The love interest of Ace Cooper who is the daughter of "Black Jack" Malone. * Zina (vocal effects provided by Kath Soucie and various sounds from lions and other animals) - Ace Cooper's pet black panther. * Duc Paparazzo (voiced by Billy West) - A reporter who covers the various activities in Electro City. * DJ Mikkus (voiced by Michael Donovan) - A musical composer that is friends with Ace Cooper. * Skip Ramsdale - A Flipball player for the Electro City Strikers who is a friend of Ace Cooper. * Senator Dobbs (voiced by Michael Donovan) - The senator of Electro City who is a close friend of "Black Jack" Malone. Category:Animated television series Category:The Magician